We will continue our work as the leading member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group in Upstate New York. For the first time, we will face a full funding year with two gynecologic oncologists, and we anticipate expanding our ability to expose patients and physicians to available protocols. Expanded outreach in the form of conferences within the City of Rochester to associated hospitals, and to outlying hospitals in the referral cachement area of the University Medical Center will continue. Additional protocols for Group-wide distribution are being considered for development.